The Gift
by KareBear1965
Summary: Bella is hoping that her new husband will feel that her gift is perfect.


**"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest"  
><strong>

**Summary: Bella is hoping that her new husband will feel her gift is perfect  
>Pairing: BellaCarlisle  
>Category: Nice<br>Word Count: 2101  
>Disclaimer: As always the great SM owns twilight, I just love to twist them to have my own little fun with her characters.<strong>

**Beta'ed by: LT&Maria11**

**The Gift**

It was Christmas Eve, our first one as man and wife; Carlisle would only be off for a few hours before he had to report back to the hospital.

I looked at the picture a few times before placing it in the gift box I had picked up at the drug store in Port Angels. As I closed the lid to the box and began wrapping his gift, still worried if I made the right choice.

He is the man who taught me how to love. I found myself crying; I just wanted our first Christmas to be special, hoping that he would fill it was the perfect gift. Why did I doubt myself so much? I know he will love whatever I give him that is just the way he is.

I met Carlisle during my first week of my freshman year at the U-Dub. I could say that I literally fell into his arms.

I've always been clumsy and that day I tripped over my own two feet coming out of the science building from my last class of the day. I went falling through the air, bracing myself for the hard fall that I knew was coming; but it never came. There was no telling what I might have broken, if it weren't for the blue-eyed god, with the wonderfully strong arms that caught me.

He caught me saying, 'Hey slow down there beautiful, where's the fire?' I know it's a very old saying, but until that day nobody had ever referred to me as beautiful. I must have hit him in the head, there was no way he said that to me and actually meant it!

I thought about him often, but I never seemed to see him. It was another whole week before I saw him again, this time I was coming out of the ER after one of my many "I can't believe I am that clumsy" accidents. He was just walking in the door. He smiled at me; but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. That smile he gave me though, brightened the rest of my day.

The next time I saw him was during the first week of October; I was studying in the library, and he must have seen me and came over.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen and you my beauty take up way to many of my thoughts and dreams. I need to get to know you so, that I can get back to concentrating on my studies and not the beautiful nameless face in my head."

"Bella Swan," was all I could muster, as I was in shock.

"It's an honor to meet you Ms. Swan," he bowed as he took a seat.

We ended up talking until the library closed at midnight. I learned that he was in his last year of medical school; his dream was to be the head of an ER; when he told me that I started laughing. He looked somewhat offended like I was laughing at him wanting to be a doctor. I quickly explained myself, telling him that I would be his biggest customer, since I seemed to live at the ER. I told him he might be embarrassed to be my friend, because others would pick on him for having such a clumsy friend. The look of hurt was off his face in an instant, and he said he didn't care what others thought.

He walked me back to my dorm that night and gave me a quick peck on the check, and he handed me a paper with his number on it.

It took me until after finals in December, to find the nerve to call him. I could tell he was shocked, but pleased that I did. We met for coffee, before I headed off to visit my dad for Christmas.

We texted everyday, while on semester break and shortly after school started back up, we went out on our first date.

We dated on and off throughout my college years. Those off periods were always the hardest on me. I would push him away each time I felt he was going to take that next step in our relationship.

I graduated with my English degree, but still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. It was late fall and Carlisle, and I were on an off time. He still didn't fully understand why I kept pushing him away.

How do you tell someone whom captured your heart the first time you saw them that you're scared of love? Mom never wanted me and most of my life, she told me that each and everyday. It wasn't until I was seventeen that I even learned even who my father was.

Once I found out about him, I spent time locating my dad. It took time, but midway through my junior year of high school; I found him. My dad lived in the small town of Forks. He didn't even know about me, but he remembered my mother. When I asked if I could come live with him, he hesitated, before telling me yes.

Charlie was a quiet person like me. He really doesn't know how to show emotions very well. He also had no clue on how to be a dad. We lived together like roommates of a sort, so it was almost like I still didn't have a real parent. I had gotten to the point in my life that I felt no one could want or love me; I wasn't worth the time or the energy.

As I walked back to my dorm, I ran into Carlisle. Again, I mean I ran into him and ended up on the ground. He looked frazzled like he had been looking for someone, and I had thrown a kink into his plans.

"Isabella Swan, you are going to be the death of me, if you don't start looking where you are going!"

"You should be used to this by now," I stated sternly.

"Bella, I didn't mean to come off so harsh, I've been looking for you. Why won't you return my calls, texts or even my emails? I have had enough of this silent treatment and this on and off-again relationship! I won't let you shut me out any longer. You will tell me why you keep doing this hot and cold dance on my heart. We need to talk and talk now! I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "

I stood there just looking at him. Not sure how to answer him, he ended up walking me to my dorm room. I finally broke down and told him, I was scared to love him. I told him about how, my mom never wanted me. I also told him that my dad didn't know how to love me; because he didn't know about me until I was seventeen. I wasn't even sure if I wanted someone to love me, because it would hurt too much when they decided to stop.

He told me it didn't matter, that he would wait for me to stop being scared. Carlisle told me that I was worth it, and I was beautiful and special. I was crazy if I couldn't see that! He told me that he would be finishing up, his residency in the next two weeks, then he was taking a job in a small town close to the coast. This made me look at him and ask him where on the coast. I fell off the couch laughing when he said Forks.

"What's so funny my beauty?"

"My dad is the police chief in Forks."

"Wow small world," he said as he helped me back onto the couch.

"Bella, I want you to come with me. As I said, I want to build a life with you. You are what my heart desires. My heart breaks when I am not with you. I only want you, no one else. I will wait until you're ready."

I'm not sure what changed inside me at that moment. I guess it was the sincerity I felt in his words and the love I saw in his eyes, but I knew he would be the only man I ever would love. That was the first night we made love. I lost my virginity to a man who truly loved me for me. It was the most special night of my life. I won't lie it hurt, but Carlisle was not a selfish lover and throughout, he only thought of my pleasure. I think no woman could have asked for a more gentle and loving man as I had found in Carlisle.

We were married by the end of the summer. Surprisingly, my Dad was my biggest supporter, and he even walked me down the aisle. Mom wouldn't come saying I was throwing my life away.

I wiped the tears away and kept telling myself he would love this gift. Our plans were to have a small intimate Christmas gift exchange, before we headed over to my dad's for dinner. Carlisle being the low man on the totem pole at work had to work the next forty-eight hours. I knew when we married that it was going to be a tough road, with long hours apart.

I knew that we could make it, as long as we loved and trusted one another.

I finished wrapping and took my gift into the living room to wait for my husband to come home. As the minutes ticked off, and it came closer to the time that he would be walking through the door of our small apartment; I started to get scared and started doubting everything like I did during college.

I looked up from my negative thoughts as I heard the door open. As always, he made my heart do a flip. At times, I still can't believe this God like man loved me. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor extraordinary, the skillful lover, and the devastatingly gorgeous man loved little simple plain Jane me. I found myself quickly being swept into his arms.

His kisses always leave me breathless and these were no different. When he sat me down on my feet all, I could do was stare at him. He was so perfect. Six-two, thin muscled build, blond hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. The smile on his face made all my fears, and doubts go away.

He kissed me once more before he told me he would be right back with my gift. I watched as he walked down the short hall to our room. When had he had time to get me a gift? It seemed like he was always working. Did he have dad pick up something for me? No, that wasn't Carlisle's style.

I went and picked up his gift, so I could hand it to him, as he handed me mine. He came back and kissed me telling me I was his life, as he handed me my gift. I told him the same, as I handed his to him.

I opened what I found was the complete works of Jane Austen, my all-time favorite author. I knew he had to have spent a pretty penny on this book. I know that we weren't poor by any means, but not rich either. We had student loans to pay off. It was such a thoughtful gift. I ran my hand over the beautiful book. I was torn as well as scared to see my husband's reaction to my gift to him.

I heard the box hit the floor causing me to look up. He stood there holding the picture in his hand. He had tears streaking down his face. I stood and walked over to him; he reached out one hand, placing it on my cheek, as he looked into my eyes.

"Babe, I can't thank you enough," he said as he pulled me in for a heated kiss, "I can't believe we're having a baby," he said as he looked at the ultrasound picture once again.

"It's not too soon; we never discussed having kids?"

"I know we never discussed having a family, but I couldn't be happier."

I've never been so relieved in my life. I was scared for nothing.

We ended up making love and being late for dinner at my dad's. This was the perfect Christmas, and I was so happy to be able to give him the perfect gift.


End file.
